Je suis là, je serai toujours là pour toi
by CassiopeeW
Summary: One-shot sur les dérives de Sanzô une nuit ... et Goku à la fin ... Très léger yaoi si léger que je ne sais même pas si on peut utiliser ce terme ... Please, review ...


**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Saiyuki appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura **

**rating : _K_**

_note de l'auteur : one-shot sur Sanzô qui divague dans une ville sous la pluie une nuit et Goku à la fin ... très, très léger yaoi (pas de quoi fouetter un chat !)  
_

_Merci de laisser vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais, c'est toujours riche d'enseignements et cela peut faire avancer l'auteur._

* * *

**SAIYUKI – Je suis là ... Je serai toujours là pour toi**

plitch, plotch, plitch, plotch ... le bruit monotone de mes pas dans les flaques d'eau me bercent presque autant que le bruit discret des gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasent en rythme lent et constant sur la tête et mes épaules ... elles me noient le visage, le front et les cheveux, les rabaissant et dégoulinant le long de mes joues et de mes bras ... Après tout, à force de marcher sans but, je ne les sens même plus, ne les entends même plus ... Tout juste est-ce encore une morne litanie murmurée à mon oreille par un ciel trop sombre où même l'astre lunaire a fini par se cacher ... Je marche, encore et encore, sans but précis ... Juste faire un pas devant l'autre, un pas après l'autre, dans un rythme si régulier qu'un métronome en aurait été jaloux.

Comment me suis-je retrouvé là, par cette froide nuit d'un printemps décidément trop tardif, à errer sans but dans les rues d'une ville que je ne connais pas et qui ne sera qu'une épingle de plus sur la carte d'une route aléatoire vers l'ouest ? Tss ... toujours la même rengaine ! Alors que je ne demande qu'à être seul, aucun de mes trois stupides compagnons de voyage ne m'accorde ce luxe. Pourtant, il était un temps pas si lointain d'ailleurs, où je pouvais m'enfermer dans ma solitude ces soirs de pluie ... un luxe à l'époque ... Mais à présent, c'est comme si tous le liguaient contre moi pour m'obliger à refaire surface ces soirs là au lieu de me foutre une paix royale ! Paix bien méritée quand on songe au voyage en lui-même ... Voyage qui s'éternise, voyage qui semble ne jamais vouloir finir, prologue sans épilogue, introduction sans conclusion.

Je passe ma main sur mon visage trempé et sourit d'un sourire sans joie ... Tss ! Quelles idées débiles ! A croire que les trois autres m'ont contaminés et que bientôt je vais me mettre à verser des fontaines de larmes ... Celles-là même qui sont taries depuis bientôt dix ans ... ou plus, ou moins, je ne sais plus ... Le temps passe, la douleur reste ... la même que je parviens à juguler et enfermer les jours de beau temps et qui revient, telle un reptile rampant, sifflant et mesquin les nuits pluvieuses ... Cette même douleur liée à ces mêmes images, cruelles et tangibles, imprimées à tout jamais en moi ... telles des fantômes qui restent collés à mes basques et que j'emporte partout avec moi ... fantômes livides et blafards, autant que l'était la lune ce soir-là ... pourtant si claire et lumineuse quelques heures avant le drame, mais aussi si seule piquée telle un papillon sous verre sur le velours noir du ciel nocturne ...

Si seule ... un peu comme tous les êtres vivant sur cette Terre déchirée ; car chacun n'est-il pas tout seul au fond de lui ? Chaque être est unique, ok c'est merveilleux ... mais çà veut aussi dire qu'il est sacrément solitaire dans son unique rôle, son unique vie, son unique devoir ... le devoir ... Voila une notion qui me convient bien, une notion concrète et viable à laquelle on peut toujours se rattacher et qui au minimum donne un but, au maximum une réalisation. Tss ! Que c'est con ce que je radote ! Nouveau rire sans joie. L'autre pervers serait trop heureux de m'entendre radoter comme çà ! Et si moi j'avais été moins con, j'aurai pris la cigarette qu'il me tendait maintenant que mon paquet est vide. Tout seul, sous la pluie, à radoter comme un pépé, sans clopes ... Le Nirvâna ! Là, ce n'est plus un sourire mais un franc éclat de rire sans joie ...

A quoi bon cette vie-là ? Une autre serait-elle meilleure ? En fait, non ... je ne crois pas. La mort ? Si elle était si bien, elle m'aurait déjà engloutie une paire de fois ... à croire qu'elle ne veut pas de moi ... Je dois peut-être lui faire peur ... Nouvel éclat de rire ... Des passants atterrés et bien protégés sous leurs parapluies me regardent comme si j'étais un fou qui a disjoncté ... Bien vu, l'aveugle ... C'est peut-être çà la folie ... se rendre compte qu'on l'est et s'en fiche royalement ... Si moi je suis fou, combien d'autre le sont aussi ? A bien y réfléchir, il doit y avoir plus de fous ici-bas que de sains d'esprit. « Maître, que penseriez-vous de ce stupide raisonnement ? » Tss, j'ai du trop forcer sur l'alcool et être trop crevé pour parler philosophie avec ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de logique ... Tout se brouille et s'embrume dans mon esprit ...

- C'est lui ! Genjo Sanzô ! Il est seul ! Le sûtra est à nous !

Pas moyen d'être seul, même dans un délire ! Oh, les taches, les cons ! Tant pis pour eux, si c'est la barre qu'ils cherchent ils vont être servis ! Stupides yokais et tout aussi stupides humains qui se mettent à couiner dès qu'ils apparaissent et dès qu'ils voient un bout de mon vêtement de moine « Maître Sanzô ! Sauvez-nous ! » Abrutis ! Pour cela il faudrait que j'en ai envie et que je commence par me sauver moi-même ...

Dix, douze, quinze, je ne sais plus ... cadavres plus loin et cinq, six, huit, je ne sais plus blessures plus loin ... je suis toujours en vie ... la mort décidément bien ingrate et paresseuse ne veut toujours pas de moi. Je me retrouve assis à même le sol, adossé à un mur glacé à panser mes blessures comme le ferait un chien errant, un animal sauvage, seul à l'abri du regard des autres, ne supportant pas le regard des autres ... comme un loup solitaire, privé de meute par obligation ou par choix qui survit plus qu'il ne vit ...

Je ferme les yeux, ma main toujours figée sur la crosse de mon colt, petit animal si familier entre mes doigts, prolongement de mon corps et de mon âme. Je lève le bras et colle le canon sur a tempe ... çà fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ce geste et je suis presque surpris par la froideur métallique sur ma peau ... pourtant, ce geste je l'ai fait tant de fois que je ne saurais les compter. Tss ... mon ricanement doit une fois encore faire peur à la mort. Que ferait-elle d'un azimuté comme moi dans l'autre monde . Elle doit craindre que je la braque elle aussi ...

Comment ? ... Comment je me suis remis sur pieds, comment j'ai marché et comment et surtout pourquoi je suis revenu à l'hôtel ... je ne sais pas et franchement, je m'en moque !

La chambre, ma chambre ; froide et austère, impersonnelle comme toutes les chambres de ces hôtels qui se ressemblent tous ... et pourtant là, assis par terre, presque roulé en boule comme une petite bête, une silhouette familière ... un regard familier ... un regard qui est tout sauf anonyme et inexpressif ... doré, pailleté d'or, inquiet, heureux et malheureux à la fois ... Heureux de me revoir revenir et malheureux de me voir ainsi, neutre, meurtri, couvert de blessures aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur ...

Je m'assois sur le lit grinçant sans dire un mot ... Je le vois à peine bouger ... Même pas la force de le repousser comme je le fais si souvent, ou pas l'envie ... Ce que je peux être con ce soir ! Pas une parole, pas un geste vers moi ... Juste son regard qui me dit « Je suis là, tu n'es pas seul » ... ce regard que je n'ai ni la force ni l'envie de décevoir ... allez savoir pourquoi !

Sans poser de questions sur l'origine de mes blessures internes ou externes, sans émettre un seul son, il vient derrière moi, me pose une serviette chaude sur les cheveux et me masse doucement la tête.

- Pas besoin ! Plus un grognement qu'une affirmation de ma part.

- Tu vas attraper la mort ! Plus une affirmation qu'une remarque anodine de sa part.

Si elle l'avait voulu, elle l'aurait déjà fait depuis un moment, cette garce là.

Sans tenir compte de nos remarques mutuelles, il continue à masser doucement mon crâne et mes cheveux trempés ... comme l'aurait fait une mère, une soeur, un frère, un parent, un amant ou tout autre chose que je n'ai jamais connu et qu'il n'a jamais connu ... rencontre de deux êtres qui n'ont rien, qui n'ont rien en commun et qui se retrouvent par les hasards de la vie à emprunter la même route.

Je sens ses bras qui enserrent mon cou puis mon torse et sa tête qui se pose sur mon épaule sans rien demander de plus que ce contact physique délicat et innocent, rassurant et chaleureux, réconfortant et agréable ... je pose la main sur sa tête, sur ses cheveux en épis indisciplinés ... Il faut croire que sa chaleur est communicative !

- T'inquiète le singe ! Je suis toujours en rogne les jours de pluie !

- Je sais ...

L'affirmation tient plus d'un souffle, d'un murmure tendre et subtil que d'une réelle conviction. L'idée d'inquiéter cet énergumène qui me suit partout me fait tout à coup prendre conscience que je suis un banal humain qui n'a pas envie de faire du mal à ceux que l'on appelle couramment ses amis. Idiot ! Et pourtant ... je sens l'étreinte se resserrer et s'affirmer un peu plus ... sans m'étouffer, tout en me laissant la possibilité de rompre ce contact physique si je le souhaite ...

- Je suis là ... Je serai toujours là pour toi ...

Ces quelques mots à peine énoncés dans un souffle tiède à mon oreille pénètrent jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme, de ma conscience, de mon coeur ... J'avais quelque chose à protéger et je n'ai pas su le faire ... éternel regret ... mais voila que les rôles sont inversés ... Il me protègera ... confusément, je me sens apaisé, comme allégé d'un grand poids ... J'ai retrouvé quelqu'un qui saura m'aimer en dépit de tout ... malgré tout et malgré moi ...

* * *

_voila, c'est un tout petit écrit qui m'est venu d'un coup ... j'espère que çà vous plaira quand même .._. _petite review ?_

* * *


End file.
